ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zs'Skayred
Plot Jon, April, Jack and Kai are on a plane. They are sitting near each other. Jon and Kai together and in front of them, April and Jack. There are other people on the plane since Jon's plane was destroyed. April: How did you afford this? Jon: Didn't I tell you? Jack: Tell us what? Jon: I get paid. Kai: You get paid for being a hero? Jon: Yep. April: What about us? Jon: Haven't you two checked your bank accounts recently? Jack gets his phone out and goes onto his banking app. Jack: Whoa! I've got £125,000 put into my account! Jon: So does April. Each month you get paid. I transfer that money to your accounts. April: Sweet. Kai: How much do you get? Jon: I get £1 million. £1.25 million if I save the queen. April: And we live in a house?! Jon: I give half my money to charity and give you and Jack £125,000. Kai: So you only have £250,000 left over. Jack: Dude, all the things I can now buy! Jon: Don't get carried away, you can still go into debt if you use all your money. Jack puts his phone away and the plane shakes around. The flight attendant goes to the front of the plane. A few moments later, another shake. The Flight attendant walks up about to go to the phone to tell the passengers what is wrong. Jon gets him. Jon: Sorry, but what is happening. Attendant: I'm sorry sir but I need to..(Sees Ultimatrix) Jon! I'm sorry. April: Tell us quick! Attendant: Yeah sorry. The engines have failed, we can't get plane to even out. Jon: Then its time for an alien, Upgrade would be best. Ultimatrix, Upgrade! The Ultimatrix flashes and Jon transforms into Upgrade. Upgrade then merges with the plane which is falling towards the ground nose first quite fast. The plane then evens out and the pilot and co-pilot are shocked. Upgrade's head appears inside the cabin. Upgrade: Fly this thing! Pilot: Your in control! Upgrade: I'm barely keeping the engines operational. Just lands us somewhere safe. The Pilot flies the plane and lands it safely on a runway. Everyone exits and they are in a derelict place. There is no-one around. Upgrade gets off from the plane and the Ultimatrix times out, Upgrade has reverted to Jon. Kai: It seems no-one lives here. Some towns people appear and throw sleeping bombs at them. Everyone goes to sleep. They are all in a cage underground. There are two town's people standing in front of the cage, guarding it. April and Kai are awake. April: So how do we get out? Kai: Don't know, but I'm wondering how long Jon is going to sleep for. April: Why? Kai: He has aliens, maybe they can break through. You tried and nothing happens. Jon wakes up and goes to them. Jon: Glad to see you two are alright. Kai: Good to know your fine too babe. April: I'm going to be sick. Jon: Hey! I had to listen to you and Brand talk like this for the year you went out. April: Fair point. The Sheriff appears. Sheriff: It seems that you are trespassing. Jon: There are laws against attacking us and throwing us in a cage. Sheriff: Do I look like I care (Zs'Skayr's voice kicks in) Marron. Kai: Did his voice? Jon: Yeah. April: What do you mean? Jon: Ultimatrix, scan the Sheriff. The Ultimatrix scans the Sheriff. Ultimatrix: Zs'Skayr's DNA present. Jon: Thought so. Zs'Skayr exits his host. The Sheriff falls on the floor. Jon looks around the cage quick. He sees the Pilot, the co-pilot, Jack, the Flight Attendant and two couples. Jon: What have you done with the rest of the people on the plane Zs'Skayr? There were more than 11 people on the plane! Zs'Skayr: They all died. How do you like that hero. April: You killed them! They were all alive when the plane landed in this town. Kai: April's right. Jon: Hold on, how did you come back to life again? You were destroyed by Ben as Atomix. Zs'Skayr: As you well know, I do come back to life since an Ectonurite isn't truly dead, in your sense. I reappeared here on Earth, though back at Friedkin University where I returned from the magic realm. Jon: So you came back to life from Ledgerdomain again. Zs'Skayr: Yes, and now you are here. Jon realizes what Zs'Skayr is going to do and he his the Ultimatrix and turns into Slither-Slide. Slither-Slide: Have fun Zs'Skayr, we are getting out. Slither-Slide attacks the bar with his body but electrified and gets sent back into the wall. Slither-Slide moves towards April and Kai, the Ultimatrix sparks and reverts Slither-Slide into Jon. Zs'Skayr: Hahahaha. You can't escape. This give me the perfect opportunity to fuse with you. Me and you destroying the Universe. Zs'Skayr flies into Jon's body. Jon falls to the ground moving around trying to fight Zs'Skayr from getting control. Kai: No, Jon! April: Fight it Jon. Jack wakes up and sees Jon on the ground moving. Jack: What is he doing? April (Sarcastic): Great timing. Kai: Zs'Skayr is inside Jon's body trying to get control. Jack: The Ectonurite. April: You know him? Jack: Unfortunately. Suddenly Jon flies up and the Ultimatrix starts glowing green. A big flash happens and Zs'Skayr gets thrown out of Jon's body. Jon falls to the floor. He tries to get up, Jack helps him. Jon: What happened? Ultimatrix: Defence program against Zs'Skayr was activated. Jon: I wondered if Azmuth put it into the Ultimatrix. Kai: Well I'm glad we aren't fighting you. Zs'Skayr: I may not be able to possess you, but you are still stuck in this cage. Jon: Nope, WE aren't. April: Don't you mean we are not. Jon: No-one likes a grammar geek. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ghostfreak. He has his Omniverse look. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak goes through the bars with no problems then chucks the two town's people at them. They get electrocuted and stunned and the cage opens. Jack, April and Kai get out. ''' April: Why did you hurt them people? Jack: The have Ectonurite hosts. '''Two of Zs'Skayr's minions exit the bodies they inhabited. Kai: More Zs'Skayr's? Ghostfreak: No, they are Ectonurite's, they obey him. Zs'Skayr: And I can control all Ectonurite's Jon Marron. Zs'Skayr tries to control Ghostfreak but nothing happens. Ghostfreak: You do know Azmuth made sure you can't control Ghostfreak right? Zs'Skayr: ARGH! Get them! Loads of Zs'Skayr's minions arrive. April absorbs the stone and turns into her stone form, and Jack turns into his Petrosapien form. Kai: What about me? Ghostfreak: You'll have to stay out off this battle. Ghostfreak looks around at Zs'Skayr's minions. Ghostfreak: Maybe we do need your help. Ghostfreak hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Echo Echo and then duplicates so there are three Echo Echo's Echo Echo #1: Kai, pick them two up and aim them at the minions. Echo Echo #3: Do we look- Echo Echo #2: -Like weapons? Kai picks up Echo Echo #2 and aims it at the ceiling and then #2 screams and rocks fall and dust falls. An opening appears to the right of Kai. Kai: Down here! All the Echo Echo duplicates go into Echo Echo #1. They all run in the hole and then appear in a room with sunlight appearing above. Echo Echo: You guys get up there. April: What about you? Jack: We aren't leaving you! Echo Echo: You guys need to get to the plane, try and fix the engines. I'm going back to save the passengers and stop Zs'Skayr. Echo Echo runs back into the hole and a few rocks fall blocking Kai, April and Jack to go after him. Echo Echo returns to the cage room. Zs'Skayr is surprised to see him back. The Ultimatrix times out and Echo Echo reverts into Jon. Zs'Skayr: Back so soon? Jon: You need to be defeated Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr: Believe it or not, I'm leaving and returning to the Anur System. Jon: Can't let that happen! Zs'Skayr: You don't get a choice. Zs'Skayr and his minions teleport away. Jon sees some bombs placed on the walls. Jon: What a pain! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Astrodactyl. ''' Astrodactyl: Now, lets see if I can make an opening to the top. '''Astrodactyl uses his whips to destroy some of the rock and create stairs for the passengers and the pilot, co-pilot and flight attendant to leave through. They all wake up. Astrodactyl: We need to get out of here now! Go up the stairs, hop to it. They all go up the stairs and Astrodactyl flies behind them. At the plane, April, Kai and Jack are mending to engine. Jack: Now, it should be able to fly again. Kai: But where's Jon? An explosion can be seen in the distance. Kai, April and Jack look horrified. A few seconds later the passengers, pilot, co-pilot and flight attendant walk into view. Jack: Get on the plane, I've fixed the engines. They all get on. Jack: I didn't see Jon. Kai: Do you think he? Astrodactyl flies in and stands in front of Kai. Astrodactyl hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Kai kisses Jon, then hugs him. They talk while they are hugging. Kai: I thought you were in the explosion. Jon: I got everyone out. I was looking around to see if Zs'Skayr left any clues of where he is going. He mentioned going back to the Anur System. Jon and Kai stop hugging. April: We'll need to warn Scout and the other Loboan's we saved in that temple place. Kai: Yeah we do. Jack: Right, shall we get on the plane and get back on track to our holiday in Spain? Everyone goes on to the plane. Major Events Zs'Skayr appears for the first time * His minions appear for the first time Zs'Skayr returns from Ledgerdomain Ghostfreak and Astrodactyl makes their debut Jon gets paid for saving the UK per month. Polarbear114 commented saying England in Jon's Dimension has a lot more money, and the people there earn a higher wage Characters Jon Marron April Marron Kai Green Jack Pilot Co-Pilot Passengers Villains Zs'Skayr (First Appearance) Zs'Skayr's minions (First Appearance) Sheriff (First Appearance) - controlled by Zs'Skayr's minions Town People (First Appearance) - controlled by Zs'Skayr's minions Aliens Used Upgrade Slither-Slide Ghostfreak (First Appearance) Astrodactyl (First Appearance) Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes